The conventional creation of e-mail distribution lists is typically an administratively intensive process, involving human intervention to establish a distribution list and manage subscriptions to the list. For example, establishing traditional e-mail distribution lists usually involves performing various management functions by administrators, including completing web forms, obtaining necessary approvals, configuring distribution list settings, and managing the subscription process within a centralized e-mail distribution system.